Swadloon (Pokémon)
|} Swadloon (Japanese: クルマユ Kurumayu) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 20 and evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Swadloon is a round, yellow Pokémon inside of a cloak of leaves. It drapes the leaves over itself and draws them closed around its body, so only a large, crescent slit remains for its face to appear. This leafy cloak keeps the Pokémon warm. Under its cloak are darker green, limp leaves which frame the sides of Swadloon's face and trail down on the sides of its body. The top of the cloak has two semicircular leaves that form a V shape. On its back are the veins of the leaf as well as a bit at the bottom tip of the cloak resembling a rounded tail. Swadloon lives on the forest floor and converts fallen leaves into nourishment, which helps the surrounding plant life grow. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Swadloon 's Sewaddle evolved into Swadloon in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! during his with Burgh. He evolved into a Leavanny in Battling the Leaf Thieves!. Other A 's Swadloon appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. Erina's mistook Swadloon's Trainer for its own, but wound up being tied by its . Minor appearances A group of Swadloon appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Trainer's Swadloon made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Multiple Swadloon appeared in a fantasy in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. Multiple Swadloon appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Swadloon appeared in a flashback in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Swadloon appeared in Saving Braviary!. Pokédex entries . Swadloon's body is covered in leaves which protect it from the cold. In forests where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very well.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Sandstorm, a Swadloon appeared as one of the Pokémon owned by the s on . A Swadloon appeared in a fantasy in A Misunderstanding. A Swadloon liberated by Team Plasma appeared in a flashback in Pokédex Lecture. A Trainer's Swadloon appeared in Frozen World. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Swadloon is a minor character and one of the residents of Post Town alongside his mother whose best friend is and had discovered Entercards but had to keep hold of them. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Lostlorn Forest Pinwheel Forest (inner) ( )}} , Pinwheel Forest (inner), Lostlorn Forest}} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Greenleaf, Chrysalia}} |area=Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (11th release)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Protect|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10|* }} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 60 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 65% or higher | |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=541 |name2=Swadloon |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=542 |name3=Leavanny |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia Origin Swadloon appears to be based on the of the during . Epargyreus clarus fold leaves over themselves for shelter as they age and, when cocooning, eventually use silk to stick the leaves together and form its chrysalis. The appearance of Swadloon hiding in its blanket bears some resemblance to the stereotypical portrayal of people suffering from (acute social anxiety disorder) syndrome in Japanese media. Its evolution to (whose Japanese name is two kana away from "hikikomori") being caused by friendship may also be a lesson. Name origin Swadloon may be a combination of swaddle (to wrap a baby in cloth) and cocoon. Kurumayu may be a combination of 包む kurumu (to wrap up) and 繭 mayu (cocoon). In other languages or |de=Folikon|demeaning=From and |fr=Couverdure|frmeaning=From '' and |es=Swadloon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Swadloon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두르쿤 Durcoon|komeaning=From and cocoon |zh_cmn=寶包繭 / 宝包茧 Bǎobāojiǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=From 's Chinese name , meaning "wrap", and }}. |ru=Свадлун Svadlun|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Swadloon External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship de:Folikon es:Swadloon fr:Couverdure it:Swadloon ja:クルマユ zh:宝包茧